


After the Storm

by Reefgirl



Series: Saint Marie's Finest [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Death, Death in Paradise AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: In which Kimi contemplates his first case on Saint Marie and tries to get over Mikko’s desertion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Based on the first episode of series 3, I know Alexander Rossi and the Chilton brothers aren't the same age as Lewis but they fit the story
> 
> In this story, Jev is Camille, Stoffel is Fidel and Pierre is Juliet

Kimi sat on his veranda with a vodka bottle close by, it wasn’t as empty has it should be, in fact only a couple of shots were taken out of it. He picked the bottle up and went to pour a shot out; he looked up and saw Felipe staring at him,

“Ok, ok, no more, I’ll have a beer instead” he put the lid back on and took the bottle back inside out of temptations way. He went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and went back out to the veranda, he opened the beer and toasted Felipe, “happy now?” he asked the lizard, Felipe scurried up the chair leg and stood on the arm, staring quizzically at Kimi. “I’m fine Felipe, honest, believe it or not, I think Mikko’s leaving is actually the new beginning I’ve been looking for”. 

Kimi had had many conversations with the lizard after Mikko’s phone call, Felipe was a good listener and non-judgemental after watching Kimi throwing out all the empty vodka bottles. His team had also been good to him once they learned the truth; Jev had kept him company a lot of the time. Jenson had kept him out of trouble in Nico’s bar, pouring him into a cab before anyone had a chance to tell Commissioner Wolff he was drunk, again and Stoffel had been bringing food that his husband Pierre had cooked for him.

Kimi swigged his beer and sighed, he’d been in the Caribbean for a month, he’d arrived to investigate the murder of Detective Inspector Lewis Hamilton, he’d been attending a party with some old friends when someone had stabbed him with an ice pick. Lewis’ murder had hit the team hard, Jev especially. Kimi suspected the Frenchman had been in love with Lewis but it had been unrequited, from what he’d seen Lewis was a straight, uptight, jobsworth, only drank tea, wore pyjamas, even in this heat and hated everything about the Caribbean. Jenson had told him the Jev had ‘tried to loosen Lewis up’ but Kimi was sure there was more than that; he’d seen Jev staring into space whenever Stoffel was making tea. Kimi sighed again, case had been hard on everyone, the case itself had been made easier when a package had arrived from Lewis’ father Anthony containing pictures, diaries and old video of Lewis and his friends. It was a chance reading of an old file that made Kimi put two and two together and solve the case, Lewis wasn’t killed by an old friend as everyone had thought, he was killed by someone masquerading as his old friend Max Chilton, his brother Tom. Max and Tom Chilton had been involved in a car accident, Max had been killed, so Tom had become ‘Max’ to get his hands on Max’s F1 drive and fortune, Max’s husband Alexander Rossi had been Tom’s accomplice. The affair had started a few months before the accident and after, with a little help from a plastic surgeon, Tom and Alexander had got their hands on everything Max owned, what they hadn’t counted on was Lewis being stationed on the tiny island they’d chosen for a reunion. Lewis had known Max very well and had suspected something was not right the moment they’d met, Lewis had set a trap to unmask the imposter and that had got him killed. The trial was due to take place in a couple of weeks, in front of Judge Claire Williams, the Dragon Lady. Kimi chuckled; Tom and Alexander had no chance, if Devil’s Island was still open Claire would send the pair of them there.

After they case was over came Mikko’s phone call, he told him he wasn’t coming and how he didn’t love him anymore, the bottom had fallen out of Kimi’s world and he’d sought solace at the bottom of a vodka bottle, but thanks to his team, who were now his friends, it hadn’t taken over, like it had in the past.

Kimi looked up as an engine died and a door slammed, Jev walked over the sand carrying a pot.

“Evening sir, Stoffel and Pierre sent over a chicken fricassee,” Jev said as he put it down on the table, Kimi sniffed the air, it smelled good; Pierre was a good cook.

“Thanks, it smells wonderful, I really should do my own cooking but I’m nowhere near as good as Pierre and Nico’s cooking leaves a lot to be desired” Kimi replied., Jev laughed.

“Nico tries his best, but he can’t cook to save his life, if Stoffel and Pierre’s baby wasn’t so young I’d insist he work for Nico” Jev smiled and started to back away “so, I’ll leave to your dinner.” Kimi took a deep breath, now was the right time to get over Mikko, new start and all that,

“Why don’t you join me, Pierre always makes me too much, there’s bound to be enough for two of us” Kimi said. Jev smiled and sat down as Kimi went inside to get some plates, cutlery and another beer, Felipe looked at him from the top of the fridge,

“Here’s to new beginnings,” he said to the lizard.


End file.
